


The Waves Between Us

by tbvwritings



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbvwritings/pseuds/tbvwritings
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Waves Between Us

Vows exchanged with the grains of sand between their toes and an ocean view for a backdrop. The warm weather of summer has been the greatest comfort for years now, making this the perfect place to promise the rest of their lives to each other. Days spent in the sun, lounging around together, promising to walk down this beach every year after until their feet are no longer capable of doing so, both knowing it won’t be years, however.

Polaroids capture the moments effortlessly, bringing to life all the overwhelming feelings between the two girls and not allowing the world to forget the love they’ve carved. Videos of the everyday life tasks that they both find the beauty in doing together. Splashing the warm seawater with their legs until it turns into a slow-dance that neither wants to end. The sun beaming high above blistering their uncovered skin, later to be healed with soft kisses. Memories to hold on to, to cherish, for all of eternity for when the inevitable comes which they’re both expecting.

Every day it looms closer and every day they wish that it weren’t true.

It doesn’t take long for the disease to grasp her small body. Writhing it in pain that can’t be seen. Worst of all, destroying the most perfect smile in the world and replacing it with a haunting, hollow frown. Pale skin lacking any resemblance to the sun-kissed tan that they had both become used to. Tiredness that makes even a short conversation often too difficult to stay awake for.

Things weren’t supposed to end up like this, yet, this is the cruel hand offered to them both.

Witnessing the love of your life, your soulmate slowly seep into a darkness filled with impending death, and self-blame is not something that Jisoo signed up for when she handed over her heart. But, for Jennie, she’d give her anything in the world, especially if it meant she could take away this plague ravaging at her very being.

The last few words breathed out quietly from her hoarse voice as her eyes close for the final time.

“I love you. I always will.”

A sorrowful gaze with steady tears streaming down her face being the only thing Jisoo can offer in response.

The darkness only grows more intense once she’s taken away. No longer are there two bodies to taunt the sunshine, but a lonely one drifting morbidly alone. Children’s laughter as they toss a frisbee between them being the only noise drowning out the sound of a heart breaking into a million pieces with every slow step.

Guilt and regret follow everywhere she goes. Two evil shadows to contend with on top of dangerously depressing thoughts about how life doesn’t seem worth it without someone to share it with. Jennie to share it with.

Loneliness has become a mastered skill. No company is better than spending it with people who aren’t her. Many try to jump through an obstacle course just to navigate a conversation. Very few wishes to talk about the only person Jisoo ever wants to think about for the rest of her days, so it’s best to ignore them.

Everything hurts, and there’s no escape from the pain, so she accepts it. Lives with it for as long as she can.

Humor becomes the first outlet, joking about her own grief, even repeating the one-liners at the favorite place she shared with Jennie. The beach. Mostly hoping she would approve of the coping method chosen. But also to help herself feel better about it.

Soon enough, thinking about Jennie no longer causes Jisoo to contemplate her own existence. Instead, she loves being able to talk about her and does it more often than usual. She loves the feeling inside of her chest whenever she gets to recall their date nights or favorite restaurants they visited together. The more she speaks, the less heavy her heart feels.

It takes a long time, but eventually the tide rolls in on her grief and asks to help with washing it away. It’s scary, and Jisoo never wants to forget Jennie, but she must let her go to free herself from the chains of misery. She’s ready to feel something other than sadness.

The day finally comes where she doesn’t think about Jennie, doesn’t scroll through her pictures to look into her eyes once more. She exists with Jennie as a reminder that love can be beautiful, but also difficult.

Jennie was the greatest gift that the world has ever offered Jisoo. She’s learned to be grateful for that instead of resentful.

The beach where she said “I do” to Jennie being where she finally says goodbye to her too with a promise to find and love her in every life that will follow.


End file.
